


After The Fallout

by MrsJackson2015



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJackson2015/pseuds/MrsJackson2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the episode Fallout. Jonas and Kianna deal with a Fallout of their own after their return to Kelowna. A Jonas/Kianna story. Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

"I know you may find it hard to believe, but she appreciated everything that you did for her. What you tried to do." Kianna said. She hoped that her words would give Jonas some comfort. Kianna knew Jonas wouldn't admit to it, but the Goa'uld that had resided in her was right. It was the Goa'uld that Jonas had a relationship with not her. It was the most disorienting thing to be a prisoner within your own body.

Without anything else being said they departed through the Stargate. Going through the wormhole was always an experience. Jonas wondered if it was something a person could ever get use to. He knew he would miss his time with SG-1, but his work for Langara was important. Especially since he was a representative of Kelowna.

"Do you think we'll be able to fix the DUEV?" Jonas wondered. The Deep Underground Excavation Vehicle could still come in handy. Some improvements would have to be made of course.

"I think so. It will take a lot of work, but it is possible." Kianna replied. She really didn't want to think about the DUEV, Naquadah, or Naquadria at the moment. Her mind was a jumbled mess of confused thoughts.

Jonas could tell that Kianna still needed to recover. The most important thing was that they were able to stop the conversion of the Naquadah vein and saved Langara. Jonas was relieved that they were also able to save Kianna. He himself was still trying to process everything especially things between him and Kianna. He was having a hard time processing the fact that it had been the Goa'uld that he had been in love with the whole time.

"Why don't you go get some rest. I need to go and report to the council." Jonas said. Kianna looked as tired as he felt and understandably so. Jonas was genuinely worried about her despite the fact the Goa'uld claimed he never really knew her.

"Shouldn't I come too?" Kianna asked. The council might want to hear from her. Jonas looked at her with concern in his eyes. Kianna really wished he wouldn't look at her like that. It only made her thoughts more confused.

"No, just go and try to get some rest. You've been through a lot." Jonas assured. He would make sure that he filled the council in on everything that happened. He tussled Kianna's short blonde hair affectionately before leaving her.

Kianna stood there looking after Jonas as he walked away. She sighed as she made her way towards Jonas' apartment. Apart of her instinctively knew to go there. She knew Jonas was right her body was still pretty sore and her head was pounding.

Kelowna's streets were as busy as always. Kianna could hardly believe that only moments ago it could have all been gone. She let herself into Jonas' apartment. It was almost in the same condition as the lab with books strewn all over the place. Jonas was very passionate about his work it was what the Goa'uld loved about him.

Kianna found her way to the bedroom. She thought a shower would make her feel better she found some clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. She got undressed and let the water wash over her.

Images came unbidden and flooded her mind. Images of wet skin sliding against wet skin, strong hands running along her body. Kianna shook the images from her mind and shut off the shower once she was satisfied that she was clean. She got dried off and dressed.

Kianna entered the bedroom and took a seat on the bed. She ran a hand a long the bedspread. More images flooded her thoughts. Limbs intertwined as bodies moved together in rhythm, lips crushing against lips in barely contained passion. It wasn't her though that Jonas was making love to, it never was.

"Oh God just stop." Kianna said out loud. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. It was all too much. Kianna got up and left the bedroom. She needed to do something to take her mind off of everything.

She made her way to the kitchen and decided to make something to eat. Even if she didn't feel much like eating she was sure Jonas might like something when he came back. She gathered up some ingredients and decided to make some stew.

**Meeting with the Council...**

"Jonas I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for Langara." First Minister Draylock spoke. Jonas' services to Kelowna and Langara as a whole was invaluable. He was going to be an important piece of the puzzle if Kelowna, Tiranian, and the Andari Federation were ever going to come together as one nation.

"Thank you First Minister, but I did have help." Jonas said. He didn't believe in taking all of the credit. If it wasn't for Sam, Teal'c, and Kianna the mission wouldn't have been successful.

"Of course Jonas. We will be forever grateful to the SGC and of course Kianna Cyr." the First Minister said. She was thankful that the mission was a success.

"First Minister I would like to ask for permission to repair the DUEV and also to continue my research on Naquadah and Naquadria." Jonas inquired. Perhaps they could avoid another situation in the future.

"Of course Jonas. I would also like your full report on the mission as soon as possible. I can understand that after everything you would probably like to rest now." the First Minister agreed. There was much work that needed to be done if Langara was going to have peace.

"Thank you First Minister." Jonas smiled. The First Minister dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Jonas wasn't going to lie he was rather worn out after everything that had happened. There was going to be so much to work through.

**Back at Jonas' Apartment...**

Kianna stood at the stove stirring the stew. She was doing her best to focus on the task at hand. She could hear the sound of the door opening. She felt her heart skip a beat and she couldn't be sure why exactly. She knew she would probably blame it on nerves.

"Something smells good." Jonas said. Kianna stood at the stove. She was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair shorts and barefoot. Jonas wanted to do nothing more than walk up behind her and wrap his arms around like he had done dozens of times before except it hadn't really been her.

"Dinner I hope," Kianna said. With the stew finished she ladled some into bowls for them. She placed a bowl in front of Jonas who was sitting at the kitchen table. She took a seat across from him. "So how did things go?" she asked.

"About the same as always. We have permission to continue on with our work," Jonas informed. He began to eat some of his stew. "This is delicious." he added.

"That's great Jonas, and thank you." Kianna smiled. What she wouldn't give to be able lean across the table and crush her lips to his, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Kianna frowned.

"Is something wrong Kianna?" Jonas asked. With her injuries Jonas couldn't help, but to be concerned. He hoped that everything was okay.

"I'm fine, really." Kianna assured. She didn't want to worry Jonas. She really did need to get some rest. Maybe things would seem better then. She pushed her bowl away only managing a few mouths full.

"Are you sure? You hardly ate." Jonas asked. Jonas frowned slightly. He wondered if her injuries were perhaps more severe than they thought.

"I'm just not that hungry. I think I'll go lay down." Kianna explained. She got up and emptied her bowl into the trash compactor. She went to the living room and laid down on the sofa. She closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them some how things would seem more clear.

Jonas finished his stew and cleaned up the dishes, he made sure he put the leftovers away. He went out to the living room to find Kianna asleep on the sofa. He picked her up and moved her to the bed which he was certain would be much more comfortable. He covered Kianna up and went to the dresser to get a pair of pajama bottoms. He went into the bathroom took a quick shower and got changed.

He went out to the living room and laid down on the sofa. Right now he knew things were complicated. Some how he would just have to figure things out. He hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. Jonas closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.


	2. A Much Needed Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: In the show they never tell you the name of the Goa'uld that inhabited Kianna so I gave it one.**

Jonas sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He didn't get much sleep because his thoughts kept going to Kianna. He was certain that he had never met anyone as beautiful as her. He felt a bit guilty though, okay make that a lot guilty. His relationship had never been with Kianna; it had been with the Goa'uld. Jonas knew that it was the truth. He had even taken her to his bed; it was as if he had taken advantage of her. His stomach turned to rot. He really wasn't that kind of person.

He could only imagine what Kianna must be going through. Jonas knew they were going to have to talk. He wished more than anything that he and Kianna would be able to get through this. The Goa'uld had taken advantage of the both of them.

Kianna sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Jonas must have moved her from the sofa to the bed. She smiled a little at the gesture. She got up and walked over to the dresser. She found a button up silver shirt and matching pants. She got dressed and tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper. Kianna made her way to the living room to find a very distraught looking Jonas.

"Jonas, is everything alright?" Kianna asked. She walked over to the sofa to sit next to him. She could imagine that this whole ordeal has been as trying for him as it had been for her. Finding out that the relationship that he had thought that he had been in had been a lie must have came as a shock to him. He also had to deal with the situation with the Naquadah vein as well, it couldn't have been easy for him.

"I think we should talk." Jonas insisted. He knew that it was necessary. The sooner they talked about this the better. It would be like ripping off a band-aid.

Kianna wasn't sure if she was ready to have this conversation, but she could tell that something was bothering Jonas. "Okay" Kianna agreed. Perhaps it really would be better to just deal with things now.

"I'm so sorry Kianna." Jonas sighed. He could only hope that Kianna would be able to forgive him for what he had done. While the Goa'uld inhabited her Kianna had no control or choice over what happened between them.

"Jonas?" Kianna wondered. She didn't understand what it was he had to be sorry about. Kianna was willing to talk though. They both have been put in a rather complicated situation.

"I took advantage you Kianna." Jonas lamented. He wasn't sure how else to put it. Jonas ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Kianna asked. She could understand perhaps how Jonas could feel that way. She also felt like the Goa'uld had been the one to take advantage of him as well.

"Kianna I had a physical relationship with the Goa'uld. I hadn't known though at the time, because if I had it wouldn't have gotten that far." Jonas explained. If Kianna hated him he would completely understand.

"I know Jonas. I still retain some memories even if it's a little cloudy." Kianna admitted. Jonas' concern touched her deeply. A part of her wanted to reach out for him.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jonas confided. He knew that sometimes a Tok'ra host could retain the memories of their symbiote, but he didn't know that it could work the same way for the Goa'uld as well.

Kianna took Jonas' face in her hands and looked him deep in the eyes. "You're a good man Jonas Quinn and I don't blame you. You couldn't have possibly known." Kianna assured him. She knew Jonas wasn't the kind of person who would force himself on an unwilling partner.

"Kianna?" Jonas whispered. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't understand how it could be that she wasn't angry at him.

"The Goa'uld, she really did love you. Her feelings were real and I think that your feelings for her were real as well." Kianna said. The Goa'uld gave her that impression because of Jonas insisting that she make it back to the DUEV.

"I suppose they were." Jonas agreed. It was all still a bit odd to him, but he couldn't deny it. He noticed that Kianna's expression was one of sympathy.

"Jonas I really am sorry that she's gone. She was just too weak though to keep going." Kianna consoled. She was positive though that when the Goa'uld spared her that it was for Jonas' sake. Kianna was grateful though.

"She did the right thing in the end," Jonas stated. He was sure that he was going to miss her in his own way. "You know the funny thing is I didn't even know her name." Jonas added.

"It was Omorose." Kianna said. It was the least that Kianna could do. She felt like Jonas had a right to know.

"Thank you Kianna," Jonas said. He appreciated that Kianna was being so understanding. He was sure that most people in her situation wouldn't be. "So where do we go from here?" he wondered.

"I'm not really sure" Kianna said. She didn't want to get her hopes up on a future with Jonas. Somewhere along the way she shared Omorose's feelings for him.

"I guess that is fair enough." Jonas agreed. He understood that things weren't going to be that simple. It would take time, but he was sure they would figure things out.

"How about I make breakfast." Kianna offered. Her hands dropped back into her lap. She needed a distraction from her current train of thought. She was going to do her best to deal with each day one at a time. That was all she could ask for at the moment.

"Great idea. I still need to write my report for the council and you can't work work on an empty stomach." Jonas smiled. He got up headed for the bedroom. He was really glad that they had talked. He felt like that maybe it was a step in the right direction. Who knew what the future could hold the only thing that they could do was to keep moving forward.

**Author's Note: Omorose, Meaning: Beautiful, Origin: Egyptian.**


	3. It's Difficult

** Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.  **

** Author's Note: The song used in this fic is Kool Thing by Sonic Youth. I was inspired I highly recommend listening to the song when you read this to get the full effect.  **

Jonas clutched one of his notebooks under his arm as he entered the lab. He submitted his report to the council and sat through yet another boring meeting. He felt more like a babysitter for a bunch of children than an Ambassador. He was looking forward to rolling up his sleeves and getting some real work done. As he approached he could hear loud music playing.

_Kool Thing sittin' with a kitty_  
_Now you know you're sure lookin' pretty_  
_Like a lover not a dancer_  
_Superboy take a chance here_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_

Jonas stopped in the doorway. Kianna was leaning over a table with blueprints spread out. She was furiously drawing on a fresh sheet of paper as she made changes to the DUEV. She must have found the CD of Earth music that Daniel had made for him. Jonas had to admit that when he first heard the song he was surprised it didn't seem like the kind of music Daniel would listen to.

_Kool Thing let me play it with your radio_  
_Move me, turn me on, baby-o_  
_I'll be your slave_  
_Give you a shave_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_

Kianna was wearing a black tank top, with matching black leather pants, and she had on a pair of combat boots. Jonas wondered where she had been hiding that outfit. He wasn't going to deny that he was enjoying the view. She was so completely focused in her work. It was one of the things Jonas like about Kianna, or was it the Goa'uld.

_Yeah, tell'em about it,_  
_Hit'em where it hurts_  
_Hey, Kool Thing, come here, sit down beside me_  
_There's something I got to ask you._  
_I just want to know, what are you gonna do for me?_  
_I mean, are you gonna liberate us girls_  
_From male white corporate oppression?_  
_Tell it like it is!_  
_Huh?_  
_Yeah!_  
_Don't be shy_  
_Word up!_  
_Fear of a female planet?_  
_Fear of a female planet?_  
_Fear, baby!_  
_I just want to know that we can still be friends_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on let everybody know_  
_Kool thing, Kool thing_

Jonas could tell that Kianna was on a roll. She hasn't even noticed him standing there. She ran her fingers through her short blonde hair as she scribbled something down on one of the papers. Jonas was a little disappointed that Kianna had opted to stay at her own apartment tonight. He understood though that it was probably for the best.

_When you're a star, I know you'll fix everything_  
_Now you know you're sure lookin' pretty_  
_Rock the beat just a little faster_  
_Now I know you are the master_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_

Jonas could stand here all day and just watch Kianna work. Jonas was glad when Kianna expressed that she had still wanted to work with him. He was worried that giving the circumstances that perhaps she wouldn't want to anymore. If she hadn't wanted to Jonas wouldn't have blamed her.

_Kool thing walkin' like a panther_  
_Come on and give me an answer_  
_Kool thing walkin' like a panther_  
_What'd he say?_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_  
_I don't want to, I don't think so_

Jonas cleared his throat causing Kianna to look up as the song came to an end. "Working hard are we?" he asked. He entered the room and placed his notebook on his desk. Kianna went over and turned off the CD player.

"Yes, I believe I came up with some improvements for the DUEV." Kianna said. She hoped that Jonas would approve of them. She agreed with Jonas that the DUEV could still be of benefit to them. It would be a shame for all of that hard work to go to waste.

"That's great." Jonas smiled. He came to stand beside Kianna and looked over her work. He was completely impressed. According to the plans the power source would be able to handle being pushed harder. There were also ideas for stronger drill bits.

"Well I still need to work everything out. This is just a jumping off point." Kianna explained. The DUEV took a lot of damage on it's little test drive. Kianna felt like more tests should have been ran first before it had been used.

"You're amazing Kianna Cyr." Jonas smiled. Kianna was brilliant. The Goa'uld Omorose had at one point admitted that she was impressed by Kianna's intellect.

"Well I'm not so sure about that." Kianna faltered. She wasn't as nearly as confident in her abilities as others were. Most of the credit belonged to the Goa'uld. On her own she wasn't sure if she could come up with something like the DUEV.

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself." Jonas advised. Jonas walked over to the chalkboard and started going over the equations that he and Sam had been working on. He would much rather spend time in the lab than sitting through council meetings. It almost made him wish he had stayed at the SGC, but if he had he would have never met Omorose or Kianna.

"I'll do my best." Kianna promised. She watched as Jonas looked over the equation. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that stretched across muscles, a pair of black pants, and a pair of plain brown shoes. Kianna lost a bit of focus on what she was supposed to be doing.

Kianna's mind was soon flooded with more of Omorose's memories. Of her perched on top of Jonas' desk. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she clung to him while they made love. Kianna tried to clear her mind. It seemed as though even the office wasn't a safe place.

The sound of pencil's clattering to the floor could be heard through out the room. Kianna hurriedly knelt down and began picking them up. She really could be such a klutz sometimes. Jonas looked over his shoulder at her and made his way over.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked. He could tell that Kianna seemed flustered. He began helping to pick up the pencils and placing them back in the cup. Kianna's face was tinged pink.

"I'm fine, really. I just knocked over the pencil cup that's all." Kianna stammered. There was no way she was going to tell Jonas why she knocked the pencil cup over in the first place. It was just too embarrassing. She wondered if these memories would ever stop. Maybe perhaps being around Jonas was going to prove more difficult than she first thought.


	4. Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

Kianna stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom and just stared at herself. Kianna was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened. She still didn't understand Omorose's actions. _She saved me. She could have let me die with her, but she didn't_. Kianna let out a sigh. Everything that had happened was like a dream it was all so unclear. She shook herself from her thoughts.

She went about getting ready for work. She wanted to do her best to try to move on and regain some kind of normalcy. _Yeah sure, because you can just go back to normal after having a Goa'uld inside of you_. Jonas was counting on her so she needed to get her act together. She was going to have to be strong.

Kianna left her apartment and made her way to the lab. She just hoped that nothing weird would happen again. Dealing with Omorose's memories was tough. She didn't want them to get in the way of her ability to do her job. She didn't want to have to stop working with Jonas, but she wondered if she had made the right choice when she decided to continue to work along side him.

As she entered the lab Kianna noticed the looks the others were giving her. She knew that they would all look at her differently after finding out that she had been taken as a host. _It's not fair though it wasn't my fault_. Kianna kept her head held high as she walked through the halls.

Jonas was already in the lab when she entered it. He spun around in his chair and flashed her his trade mark smile as he faced her. Kianna smiled in return. Jonas so far has been the only person that she has spoken to since they have returned.

"So have you heard the news?" Jonas asked. He was certain that perhaps she already had, but he wasn't sure. Most of the people employed at the lab were buzzing about it.

"No, what news?" Kianna wondered. If something was going on she wasn't aware of it. She wasn't exactly in the loop anymore. Kianna pulled out the blueprints she had been working on and began looking over them.

"There is going to be a big party tonight to celebrate the success of the mission." Jonas explained. Jonas was basically expected to go. The council thought it would be a good way to lighten the mood in the aftermath of recent events.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Kianna commented. She continued to pour herself into her work. She was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be attending. Nobody would probably want her there anyways, she would only make them feel uncomfortable.

"Are you going to go?" Jonas inquired. He felt that Kianna should definitely go. She had been involved in the mission after all. Jonas thought that maybe it would do Kianna some good. _After everything she's been through she could use a break_.

"I don't think I should." Kianna spoke. Kianna really didn't feel like having everyone staring at her and whispering about her. It didn't seem to matter to them that she no longer had the symbiote. It was like she had been tainted.

"Don't be silly of course you should. You can come with me." Jonas insisted. He knew that none of this could be easy for her. He wanted to be able to be there for her. He understood that Omorose was gone, but he cared about Kianna as well. _Maybe that's why the Goa'uld had decided to spare her host_?

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it's a good idea." Kianna stated. The situation between them was already awkward enough. She wasn't even sure what she should say if anyone were to ask her about Jonas. There was still so much that they needed to talk about.

"Why? What's going on?" Jonas wondered. He walked over to Kianna and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had a pretty good idea what was going on, but he wanted to be sure. It was obvious that something was bothering Kianna.

"It's not lost on me that people now view me differently, on top of that things between us are already complicated as it is." Kianna explained. She knew it was better to just get everything out in the open once more. It was better than dancing around the situation.

"You can't let them get to you. You are a brilliant scientist and nothing is going to change that," Jonas assured her. Jonas knew what it was like to have your own people turn their backs on you. He also knew what it was like to feel out of place and wanting to be accepted. "As for us it doesn't need to be complicated." Jonas added.

Jonas took Kianna's face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her slowly. _What am I thinking?_ Jonas was fairly certain that this was a bad idea. He wasn't going to deny that he felt a strong attraction to Kianna. _What if Kianna doesn't feel the same way?_

The feeling of Jonas' lips on hers was almost too much for Kianna to bare. She kissed him back hardly daring to believe that this was happening. All of Omorose's memories couldn't possible compare to this. The best part was it was really her that Jonas was kissing. Kianna didn't want the moment to end.

Jonas pulled away and smiled at Kianna. Both of them were slightly breathless. "So you'll come to the party?" Jonas asked. He was relieved when Kianna had kissed him back. Maybe they could have a second chance and this time he could really get to know Kianna for real.

"Yes, I'll go to the party with you." Kianna answered. Jonas was right it didn't matter what the others thought of her. Jonas wasn't going to shun her and that was what mattered. Even if things were uncertain Kianna wasn't going to let fear stand in the way. She smiled and pulled Jonas in for another kiss, she was going to make memories of her own.


	5. The Party

** Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them. **

Jonas knocked on the door of Kianna's apartment. He was a little nervous about about to tonight. Jonas always felt awkward when it came to women. He was never entirely sure how to approach them. Kianna was the first woman he hadn't felt awkward around.

Kianna opened the door and smiled. Jonas couldn't help, but to think that she looked stunning. She was wearing a silver floor length evening gown. Her hair even though short had been curled slightly. She also had on a pair of matching silver heels. Her jewelry was simple, but elegant and matched her dress. Jonas was going to have to remember to mention them. On Earth he heard that women got upset if guys didn't notice how nice their shoes looked or if they failed to take notice of their accessories.

"I just need to grab my bag." Kianna told Jonas. She felt a bit odd being all dressed up. She liked more practical and comfortable clothes instead. Kianna looked at Jonas and noticed how handsome he looked. He was wearing a white silk shirt with a swirly silver design on it. He was also wearing a pair of khaki pants and black dress shoes. Kianna grabbed her clutch from the side table next to the door. After she had locked up her apartment she joined Jonas at his side.

"You look amazing Kianna." Jonas said. Kianna smiled and Jonas noticed a faint blush tinged her cheeks. He was being completely honest and he hoped that Kianna would believe him. He offered Kianna his arm and she took it shyly.

"Thank you Jonas. You look handsome as well." Kianna smiled. She hoped that she hadn't come off as sounding cheesy. She wasn't usually the kind of woman who approached men. Normally she was wrapped up in work and didn't give dating much thought. Ir was the Goa'uld Omorose who was the bold one.

Jonas led them down the steps and out on to the street. Many people had stared and whispered as the passed. Jonas knew that with time they would no longer see Kianna as the former host of a Goa'uld. It was unfair of them to judge her. It wasn't like she had chosen to have a Goa'uld take over her.

Kianna was glad that Jonas was by her said. She still wasn't sure if going to this party was a good idea, but if Jonas was with her she was sure it would be okay. She only hoped that others would start to shun Jonas just because of her. She was sure that Kelowna was filled with women who would love to be on Jonas' arm.

As they approached the capitol building. It seemed like anyone who was anyone was attending the party. Jonas and Kianna made their was through the swarm of people. They had been stopped a couple of times by people who had wanted to talk to Jonas. Jonas would politely spend a few minute talking and find a way to excuse himself. It was obvious that Kianna's presence made them uncomfortable.

They made their way into the party. People would glance their way as they passed. He didn't care though because no matter what they thought Kianna was Kianna and that was that mattered. Kianna looked over at him a little nervously.

"Would you like to dance or should I get us some refreshments?" Jonas asked. He really was hoping that Kianna would want to dance. He understood though if she didn't want to. It was probably best if they just took things slow. There was no need to rush. He couldn't expect Kianna to want to go back to the way things were.

"I think refreshments would be a good idea, and then we can dance." Kianna said. She didn't want to disappoint Jonas. He's been the only person who hasn't acted oddly around her since they returned. It was nice to have some normalcy.

Jonas nodded and Kianna watched as he left towards a tabled that had a large punch bowl and assorted foods on it. Kianna noticed a rather attractive woman with red hair and bright green eyes walking in her direction. Kianna couldn't remember her name, but she knew that she worked in the lab as well.

"Don't think that you're special just because Jonas is being nice to you, that Goa'uld took advantage of him. If I was him I wouldn't be so forgiving. You should consider yourself lucky." the red headed woman spoke. She glared at Kianna accusingly. Kianna thought this woman had a lot of nerve.

"You're wrong." Kianna said. She knew that Jonas hadn't blamed her. It wasn't like it was fault. When Omorose had taken her it happened so fast. Kianna couldn't even remember exactly when it had happened.

Kianna looked over the other woman's shoulder as she saw Jonas approaching. "Nola, now I know you aren't giving Kianna a hard time." Jonas said. He knew he should have brought Kianna with him to get punch. Nola wasn't the most pleasant of people, but Jonas always thought of her as fairly harmless. Her bark was usually worse than her bite.

"Not at all Jonas. I was just leaving." Nola retorted. Jonas watched as she quickly spun on her heels and walked away. Jonas just shook his head. He honestly wondered about people sometimes. He looked over at Kianna who was worrying her lower lip.

"Nola's a bitch you shouldn't take anything that she says to heart." Jonas told Kianna. Kianna looked at him a little shocked. Jonas hadn't liked that Nola made Kianna feel uncomfortable. She had every right to be here.

"Jonas!" Kianna gasped. She couldn't believe that he'd just called Nola a bitch. Jonas smiled his trademark smile. Kianna couldn't help, but to smile back. Jonas put the glassed of punch he was hold down on a table and held out his hand to her.

"How about we dance." Jonas suggested. He wanted Kianna to be able to forget about everything and just enjoy herself. He was relieved when Kianna nodded and took his hand. He led them out to the dance floor. He wasn't going to let others ruin the night.

Kianna rested her head on Jonas' shoulder as they dance in time to the music. The song was a slow ballad. Jonas was right she couldn't let what people thought get to her. The only thing that matter was this moment right now.


End file.
